obsoletesoulsfandomcom-20200214-history
Alex Ruzen
Alex Ruzen is one of the three main protagonists in ''Obsolete Souls''™. Alex is a brash person with a big heart, and a short temper. She grew up with her younger brother in a small village under military supervision. When Alex was 17, her brother was executed. This created a hole in her heart filled with rage, and sadness. She wanted to get revenge on the executioners, but fate wanted otherwise. In investigating her brother's death, Alex came across a man that promised to lend her the power she would need for her revenge. All she had to do was help this man in his quest, and he would help Alex in her's. In aiding this man, she was cast into a string of ridiculous events. Now Alex is an Insignificant, and a Nebrajin. Although her life continues to be a roller coaster, her new friends make it a somewhat enjoyable ride. - (obsoletesouls.com, 2018) Profile Appearance A young adult with light skin, long red hair, and light blue eyes. After Alex's Nebrajin status surfaced, the left side of the hair on her head became black. Alex wears a green sleeveless shirt with a black band around her torso. She also wears blue jean thigh high shorts, black gloves, and long brown boots with a white bottom trim. Before she joined Nebra-tech, she wore a light green sleeveless shirt (without a band), blue jeans, black gloves, and long black boots. When Alex reaches her max power as a Nebrajin, dark purple wings form behind her shoulder blades, and her eyes turn a deep purple. Personality Alex is introduced as a hot headed person that forces confrontation. As agressive as she is, it is clear that Alex is an individual with a strong sense of determination. Early in the game, she is deemed as someone who believes that an end will justify her means. This was shown when she lied to Billy and Denzel. After Alex spent some time learning about Nebrajins with Diderot and Trent in Nebra-tech, she became more sympathetic towards others. However, her sparks of anger remained due to the building frustration of never finding her brother's killer. Her brash attitude becomes more calm as she goes through many troubling experiences with her friends. By the end of the game, Alex is viewed by her friends as one of the more level headed characters, and the most understanding of them all. To show her growth as a person, she atones for her lie at the beginning of the game by giving Billy a deep apology along with the Nebrajin Remedy. In her youth she shared a bond with her younger brother, but after his execution she became obsessed with revenge. Alex met Tosen, and through traveling with Tosen they became acquaintances. After the Span of Distinction, Alex builds a strong friendship with Diderot and Trent. As Alex becomes an Insignificant, and meets more of the Insignificants, she develops a friendship with them as well. At the end of the game, Trent confesses his love for Alex, but she lacks the time to respond to his confession. From there on it is assumed that Alex reciprocated his affection, but due to each of them never seeing each other again, it is never truly known if Alex felt the same way. Before the events in Belial's Hovel, Alex became good friends with Aki as well. Story (contains spoilers) Alex grew up in the Kingdom of Lestormine with her younger brother Eric Ruzen. When Alex was 17, her brother was executed by Queen Taiza. Eric Ruzen was part of an underground experiment led by the King of New Egypt. Although she wasn't supposed to know, Alex eventually learned that her brother was privately executed for retaining memories of the horrid experiment he went through. Alex was unaware of the reasoning at the time, but she knew the Eric was taken away, and never returning. Alex dedicated herself to finding her brother's executioner, and set out on her own journey. Alex comes across Tosen through her travels, and he promises to help Alex find Eric's executioner if she can help him find the Dauphinius Stone. They travel together for an unknown period of time until they reach Acadia. In Acadia, Alex meets Billy and Denzel. Alex recognizes them as Sir Adon's presumed killers, but is advised to ignore them by Tosen. Alex and Tosen continue to follow a tip that eventually leads them to Dana (who she assumes is the executioner, and also happens to be working with Billy and Denzel). Alex chases Dana into Lestormine castle where she corners him, and stabs him in a blind ignorant rage. As she wanders through Lestormine castle in search of an exit, Alex encounters Billy and Denzel again. Before she can be interrogated, Alex tells Billy and Denzel that Tosen killed Dana. (Fortunately for Alex, the two of them believe her.) Afterwards, a spirit known as The End confronts the three of them, so Alex teams up with Billy and Denzel to fight the spirit, but they lose the battle. In order to survive, Alex, Billy, and Denzel escape Lestormine castle by slipping into a water chute that jets out of the castle, and launches them into the sea. After escaping Lestormine, Alex washed upon the outskirts of Stobon. Upon arrival in Stobon, Alex unconsciously released a burst of her gamic energy, and injured many people. Shortly after, Alex was taken in by the scientists Diderot Duphaine and Trent Stralade of Nebra-tech for Nebrajin experimentation. When Alex awakened, she noticed that the left side of the hair on her head became black. Diderot and Trent taught Alex about the effects of her Nebrajin abilities, and trained her to control her abnormally powerful gamia with the hopes of recruiting her for a plan to rid Earth Alpha's people of Nebrajin status. Alex was reluctant to aid Diderot and Trent at first, but after an incident where she accidentally attacked Trent with her gamia, she quickly changed her mind. Alex went through many rigorous exercises, painful experiments, and complicated missions in order to help Diderot develop a cure for the Nebrajin disease. For Alex to reach her full potential she had to learn to control every aspect of her gamia. To do this, Diderot made a drug that would force Alex into her deepest gamic state. It was a very painful procedure, but over the span of 3 months she learned how to successfully maintain a neutral level of gamic control. Amidst helping Diderot create the Nebrajin remedy, King Absen announced that he would be traveling to Stobon to make a special public announcement. Trent expressed how important the announcement was going to be to him, so Alex decided to go with him out of good friendship. The announcement was a disaster that ended with Denzel being framed for the murder of Queen Taiza. During the madness, Alex saw the familiar faces of Billy and Denzel. Trent chased Denzel out of the building after Taiza's assassination, so Alex followed Trent out of fear for his safety. Once she caught up to Trent, she met Ian, Prince, and Tamara. Alex also meets with Billy and Denzel again, but this time she notices something different about Billy. (Alex suspects that Billy is a Nebrajin, but she keeps this to herself for now.) Alex also learns that Tamara is Trent's sister, so the two of them try to calm him down by explaining that Denzel isn't the true culprit of the assassination. After riding in Prince's submarine, Alex travels with the current group of people (as an Insignificant) to Jervachen. Prince leaves the group in Jervachen and tells them to find Titania. Trent leads the group in finding Titania, so Alex follows him along with the rest of the group. On their journey to find Titania, they are intercepted by a group of people in strange clothes. The group of people in strange clothing attack the Insignificants, and at the end of the battle they end up capturing Tamara. After Tamara is kidnapped Trent reveals that Titania is his older sister, and that she'll be able to help them get Tamara back. Once they find Titania in the Kingdom of Treblem, they are all arrested except for Trent. Alex is released, because Trent uses his ties to Titania (who is also the Queen of Treblem) to save Alex from potential execution. Alex gets angry with Trent for only speaking on her behalf instead of Billy, Denzel, and Ian's as well. Alex refuses to stand for what she believes to be Trent's injustice. After Trent is deeply scolded, he is convinced to tell Titania to give Billy, Denzel, and Ian a private hearing for their freedom. Of course this was with the expectation of failure, but once Titania realizes that they were sent by Prince she decides to keep them alive as long as they choose to hide away in her castle. Alex and the Insignificants remained in Titania's castle for the day, but fled the castle grounds in the middle of the night after realizing how much danger they could bring to Titania. Alex traveled as an Insignificant to Ravinan castle where she partnered up with Billy to face off against the group that kidnapped Tamara. (Here they learn that the group is called Litilnumia.) Before the battle begins, Billy recognizes Dana as a member, and Dana reveals to Billy that it was actually Alex who tried to kill him instead of Tosen. Afterwards, Alex and Billy are badly beaten by Litilnumia. At this time Trent leaves Ravinan castle with Tosen to an unknown location. Alex awakens in Stobon to be met by Sheldon, who tells her that she is part of a team that is destined to save the universe. Afterwards, Alex is quickly tasked with infiltrating Kentron E., Itwern Cavern, and the Vortex of Consequence alongside Jen Duphaine, and Ian Zerka. Inside of the Vortex of Consequence Alex encounters Tosen again. They discuss their previous relation, and Tosen tells Alex that Trent talks about her often. They battle until the Vortex of Consequence begins to collapse, and forces them to take their leave to return to Stobon. Upon leaving, Tosen steals Thorg's Eye from the Vortex of Consequence. Alex, not sure of where her close friend Trent is, had to wait patiently for him to return to Stobon. Diderot, Denzel, Jen, and Prince went off to battle Tamara, Titania, Tosen, and Trent to stop the resurrection of Thorg. Fortunately, the Duphaines were successful, and they returned to Stobon with Tamara, Titania, Tosen, and Trent. Alex was truly excited for Trent's return, and rather than being angry at him for attempting to resurrect Thorg, she lets him know that she'll always have his back no matter what he decides to do. Shortly after Trent's return, the Insignificants learn of Litilnumia's hideout, and plan to resurrect Zadroga. As a prominent member of the Insignificants, Alex joins everyone on their journey to Litilnumia's hideout in Ravinan castle known as Belial's Hovel. Alex battles against Hope inside of the Hovel, and is easily defeated. Ian, Tamara, Trent, and Zach (who was previously introduced by Diderot as a friend of Billy's) carry Alex and many others out of Belial's Hovel. As they exit the Hovel, they are intercepted by the VANEF organization. In order to get away from VANEF Alex uses the last of her power to unleash a large burst of gamic energy. With Alex's gamia rapidly rising in power, Trent uses a device known as the Nebrajin Vacuum to absorb Alex's gamic energy, and save her life. After they escape, an unconscious Alex is brought back to Nebra-tech for healing, but is rushed out of recovery to attempt to fight Litilnumia one more time. After a few week's time, Alex and the Insignificants enter Belial's Hovel to try to stop Zadroga's resurrection again. Alex has a rematch with Hope, and is finally successful after exhausting most of her gamic energy. After defeating Hope, Alex (along with Tamara, Trent, Kohiid, and Phalle) set out to Belial's Happy Place to finally stop Zadroga, but as Tamara reaches the door she is ambushed by Dana and Joey of Litilnumia. A fatal blow is dealt to Tamara that causes Trent to stay behind in order to protect his sister. Before Trent offers himself to hold back Dana and Joey, he tells Alex that he loves her, and thanks her for being one of the few trustworthy friends he has. After Alex is devastated by Trent's actions, she moves into Belial's Happy Place to face Edge. (Edge is standing in front of Zadroga's supposed coffin.) Alex, Kohiid, and Phalle (who are now joined by Billy and Denzel) defeat Edge, but it proves meaningless because the conditions for Zadroga's revival were already met. Zadroga returns to the universe, so Alex and the remaining Insignificants prepare to fight again, but they are utterly defeated. Zadroga begins to draw power from the universe, but the same energy that's drawn begins to flow into Alex, Billy, and Denzel which allows them to overcome Zadroga. However, their victory came at a great cost. The energy Alex and Billy absorbed from the universe forced their gamic energy to it's absolute limit, and their Nebrajin status began to fully consume them. In their final moments, Alex reveals the sole Nebrajin Remedy that Diderot had finally finished. Trent gave Alex the Nebrajin Remedy to save herself, but instead Alex uses the remedy on Billy. Alex tells Billy that giving him the Nebrajin Remedy is her way of apologizing for trying to kill Dana. As Alex dies in a massive burst of gamic energy she sees Billy's gamia quickly begin to settle. This allowed Alex to find comfort in knowing that her contributions to saving the Nebrajins were worth it, because she was able to save at least one person. Gameplay In combat, Alex has low defensive capabilities but very strong gamia. Alex is a''' "Fisticuff" fighter. She can equip '"''Light Armor" and "Small Shields". --- (Alex's attributes after the time skip.) --- Alex's move list is as follows: Musical Themes Alex Ruzen's theme song is respectively titled Alex's Theme, and can be unlocked through the Jam Room. Her song can also be heard on the Obsolete Souls OST. Her song is meant to represent her sad past, and the unfortunate circumstances that she is constantly falling into. https://dennelcake.bandcamp.com/track/alexs-theme Gallery Alex Gallery 3.png|Artwork of Alex from the gallery in Obsolete Souls™. Alex Gallery 2.png|Artwork of Alex from the gallery in Obsolete Souls™. Alex Gallery 1.png|Artwork of Alex from the gallery in Obsolete Souls™. Alex Gallery Concept Color.png|Artwork of Alex from the gallery in Obsolete Souls™. Alex Gallery Concept.png|Artwork of Alex from the gallery in Obsolete Souls™. Chibi Alex Gallery 3.png|Artwork of Alex from the gallery in Obsolete Souls™. Chibi Alex Gallery 2.png|Artwork of Alex from the gallery in Obsolete Souls™. Chibi Alex Gallery 1.png|Artwork of Alex from the gallery in Obsolete Souls™. Obsolete Souls Christmas Wallpaper.png|Alex in the wallpaper from the Dennel Cake Christmas promotional advertisement. Obsolete Souls Ending Photo.png|Alex in the Thank You photo at the end of the game. References # Obsolete Souls™ video game # www.obsoletesouls.com # (Weatherspoon, D, D., personal communication, 2019.) # www.dennelcake.com